Ours
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: I really suck at summaries, just read it please!


Tori walked into school, Beck, her boyfriend, was casted in a movie, _Pants on Fire._ **(That's a book by Meg Cabot. I needed a movie so I just a book to base it off of, it's not a real movie)** to play Tommy in it.

_Elevator buttons _

_And morning air_

Tori walked to class, without Beck, the classroom was quiet, to quiet.

_Stranger's silence makes me want to take the stairs._

If Beck was there, Beck and Tori would be laughing their heads off about it. Then everyone would be laughing. Beck, he had to do this movie, it was a once in a lifetime chance. She didn't want to be a girlfriend that would say 'never leave my side.' To Jade.

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares._

_But right now my time is theirs. _

At lunch, her friends tried to cheer her up, but nothing worked. She need Beck.

"Tori it's not that bad." Said Andre rubbing her shoulder

"What if he falls for his co-star, Taylor Swift, every leading roles do Andre!" Tori slammed her head on the table

"That has to hurt." Said Robbie

"I feel nothing." Said Tori lifting her head.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

Tori glanced over at the empty set by her, _Beck's_ set. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, my choice is you._

Tori stood at her locker. For some reason she was waiting for Beck, like he was going to pop out of nowhere and say 'hey babe did you have a good day?' but her never did but she remembered something he said before he left

_Don't you worry you're pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard _

_The stakes are high _

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours._

Andre wanted to take Tori home, but she declined. She wanted to think about everything.

_You never know what people had up their sleeves _

_Ghost from your past gonna jump out me._

Tori remembered after The Platinum Music Awards Beck saying that he loved her, and how Jade almost killed her,

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles._

_But I don't care cause right now you're mine_

Tori kicked a rock, it only took five minutes to go home, in a car, but walking fifteen minutes, she was still thinking of Beck's words

_And you'll say don't you worry you're pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life make love look hard_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours. _

Tori looked up at the sky.

'Oh Beck why did you leave me! You said this is our prime time in our lives to be in love! But this love is ours!' thought Tori leaning on a wall

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong_

_And _

_Your hand are tough are where mine belong _

_And_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_With this song I for you…_

Tori remembered the time where Andre dared Beck to get a tattoo, her father freaked, but it was sweet, it said _Beck+Tori=4ever_, on his back.

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

Tori smiled, as she walked up her driveway, at all the times Beck got jealous at guys hitting on her.

_And any snap remark from my father about your tattoo will be ignored._

'Tori why are you dating Beck, he has a tattoo!' screamed her father more than a month ago

'because I love him!' tori screamed back

_Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours._

Tori walked in her house, and saw Beck sitting on her couch,

"Beck?" asked Tori

Beck stood up and Tori ran into his arms.

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough _

_But this love is ours._

* * *

**I have no idea what's up with me and Song Fics. I just love writing them! PM me with any other ideas please! **


End file.
